the canary cry
by minachandler
Summary: Cisco invites Laurel to his apartment to give her her Christmas present, and things quickly get out of sco invites Laurel to his apartment to give her her Christmas present, and things quickly get out of hand. Smut.


The first time Cisco goes down on her they're in his apartment. They were just supposed to meet for a coffee at Jitters, to exchange Christmas presents, but he'd asked her to come to his apartment to give her hers - an upgraded suit, complete with Kevlar lining and extra space for her to carry more gear. He'd also made Sara one, to her delight, and she had meant to thank him with a kiss on the cheek, but one thing had led to another and now Laurel is on his couch. The best thing is, he goes down on her without her even having to ask, which makes a nice change. She hasn't been with anyone for a while, now - months, it has to be, and she's forgotten how good it feels to be wanted by someone. She says as much to Cisco, who pauses in pulling down her panties, clearly taken aback.

"I find it hard to believe there's anyone on the planet who doesn't want you. And that's including earth-2."

"What's earth-2?" Laurel asks, raising her eyebrows.

Cisco shakes his head.

"Never mind. Are you… sure this is okay?"

Laurel reaches out, puts her arms around Cisco's neck and then kisses him firmly on the lips. "Cisco," she says, "I promise, I will tell you if anything _isn't_ okay."

He seems reassured by that, pulling her panties down the rest of the way, then lifting her bare leg up and over his shoulder so he can kiss the inside of her thigh. At the same time, though, he works her with his fingers, making her tremble, then gasp, when he hits a sensitive spot, forefinger sliding inside her wet centre, slick with arousal.

"Too much?" he says, lifting his head and meeting her eyes.

"No," she replies. "I - keep doing what you're doing."

She gasps when he hits that sensitive spot again, feeling her walls tense down around his fingers, and she moans encouragingly. Cisco withdraws his fingers, then ever so gently presses a kiss on her entrance, tongue lapping at her opening, going slow. Laurel throws her head back, lets out a cry of pleasure when his tongue flicks against her swollen clitoris. Involuntarily she thrusts her hips against his mouth, but he lets her, moving with her, his grip on her leg tightening.

Her hands caress his jaw, his cheeks, as he continues to lap her up, and it's the most amazing feeling, better than anything she's ever felt before. When she comes, she's almost at screaming point, and she has to bite her lip to stifle her cry as it nevertheless reverberates around the room.

"Sorry," Laurel says quickly, but Cisco just shakes his head, looking faintly amused, which only accentuates his features.

"You don't need to apologise. I like a woman who doesn't hold back."

He kisses her, then, long and slow and with his tongue so she can taste herself on his lips, and she loses herself in him, straddling his lap, undoing his fly and touching him through his boxers. This time it's his turn to groan.

The condom goes on, only Cisco's hands are suddenly shaking and it takes him three tries to get it on.

"Hey," Laurel says softly, hand going underneath his shirt, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to," Cisco says, and as if to prove his point he leans in and kisses her.

So with Laurel's free hand she runs it up and down his length, giving it a squeeze,

"That okay?" she asks.

"So much more than okay," he says, and he lands a kiss a little more clumsily on her neck. Laurel slides onto him, slowly, and it feels so good having him inside her that for a moment she just closes her eyes and buries her face in Cisco's neck and exhales softly.

They move together, and Cisco's quieter than she expected, whispering her name when he's close. She prefers it that way, and when he thrusts inside her she relishes every second of it, and she doesn't expect to but she comes again, just before Cisco does, and she breathes heavily as she climbs off Cisco and collapses on the couch.

She turns to Cisco, who smiles before kissing her.

"Happy Christmas, Laurel."

"Happy Christmas, Cisco."

The next time she's in Cisco's apartment it's the middle of the night and she's been on patrol as the Black Canary in Central City, while visiting her mother. She comes to see Cisco, who to her relief is wide awake. They go to his bedroom this time, and when Laurel takes off her jacket and leather pants he can't help but say, "Maybe this should be your new costume."

"Very funny, Cisco," Laurel says, rolling her eyes and kissing him.

"I'm serious. You could wear, like, a bodysuit and fishnets."

"Yeah, and maybe some high heels too," she says, shaking her head, about to take off her top.

"Uh, may I?" he asks, and she laughs. Ever the gentleman, she sees.

"You may."

She lifts up her arms, and he takes off the garment, revealing her bra underneath. They never really did this during their first time; they both had most of their clothes still on, Laurel remembers, because they were due back at Star Labs soon after. But now they have time, and Cisco's hands rove around her body, settling on the small of her back so he can undo her bra's clasp. She falls back on the bed, and his fingers tweak her nipple while he covers the other one with his mouth.

Laurel arches into him, groaning softly when he pulls away, so he can press a line of kisses down her abdomen. Her muscles tense with each kiss, and she can feel the tug of arousal in her groin. She aches for him, and when at last his tongue is inside her it's like he's set her sensitive flesh on fire. He sucks on her throbbing clitoris, and when she comes it's with a scream that somehow manages to shatter the windows (but thankfully not break them) and throw Cisco off the bed.

It's only then that she realises that she's still got her Canary Cry choker on, and immediately she takes it off, but it's too late.

"Oh my God, Cisco, are you okay?" she asks, getting off the bed and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah," he says, and somehow he doesn't seem too bothered by it. If anything he grins.

"What?" says Laurel, a smile edging its way onto her lips.

"That was amazing."

"I'll pay for the windows," she offers. "I'm sorry, I forgot I still had this thing on, I -"

"You don't need to pay for anything," Cisco says. "Don't worry about it."

His eyes are alight, though, with something that looks like arousal, and she's getting the distinct impression that this whole thing has just turned him on even more.

Sure enough, when she kisses him, aligning her body with his, she can feel his hard-on dig into her thigh.

"You sure?" she says innocently, just as she slips her hand into his pants. They take several steps towards the bed together, Laurel undoing his pants and pulling them down, getting to her knees. "Let me make it up to you."

Cisco groans, then, before he says uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

"Only if you are," Laurel replies, and in answer he pulls down his boxers, letting his cock spring free, and immediately her hands enclose him, pressing her mouth on its tip.

"Oh God…"

She does it again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of his cock, while with her thumb she runs it down his length, tongue catching his essence from his slit. Then she takes him in her mouth, and it takes her a second to get used to his taste, but when she does she licks and sucks, and it's obvious he's trying not to thrust into her mouth but she doesn't mind. She pulls off him, then, just as it's obvious he's getting close, and she gets to her feet still pumping him with her hand, when he comes all over her thighs, and damn if that's not totally doing it for her too.

He pulls her down towards him to kiss her.

"Sorry," he murmurs.

"Don't be," Laurel says. "I like it."

He grins. "Like I said. I love a woman who doesn't hold back."

Laurel looks around, gesturing at the shattered windows with a smile. "I can tell."


End file.
